Finally
by meltingintoyou
Summary: What happened between Blue's proposal and her and Dean's wedding? Natural Born Charmer by Susan Elizabeth Phillips follow on. R&R.


Blue Bailey was way out of her depth.

Okay, trying to navigate your way to your fiancé's car to finally see him in his home town and meet his friends is fair enough, right? No, so not right when your fiancé happens to be Dean Robillard, amazing quarterback for the Chicago Stars and not to mention, _the_ hottest guy to ever walk the planet.

So here she was a plane ride and two bus journeys later, standing amongst all his screaming adoring fans waiting for him to enter the car park through the front entrance. _Puh-lease_. As if he'd be that stupid to walk straight through them, just because he is Greek god-like in his looks doesn't mean he doesn't possess at least an ounce of common sense. There must be a back entrance. Unfortunately Blue did not possess the necessary credentials, i.e. football skills and multimillion dollar contract with Phoebe Calebow. In short, Blue was not a footballer and therefore did not warrant the exclusive access to the car lot away from screaming girls. However; Blue did have one advantage above all these girls, lack of vanity.

As a result of this character strength (in her view) she was now tunnelling through all the screaming girls who's main aim in life was to sleep with a footballer and primary fear was the day when makeup stopped working on them. This was not as simple as she'd previously hoped, as her hands were being stepped on by their stilettos. _Who wears heels to a football match_?! Okay, job done. Blue was now out of the raging mob of sexually charged groupies. Now, where to go?

Blue started to climb the many storeys of the car park holding the vehicles of all personnel associated with the Chicago Stars. She was just about to let out a yell of frustration when a flash of black caught her eye. She followed her vision and her eyes came to rest on the car that brought back so many memories. Although she'd last seen Dean less than a week ago, she hadn't seen the car for months. So many things had happened in that car, Dean and her had first met when he picked her up and gave her a ride in that car. That had set off a long chain of events which in some long –winded way had left her in her current position. More in love than she ever imagined with a man who was her match in every way possible.

She walked over to the car and leant against it – all the while trying to draw breath from all the running (and crawling) she'd done today. She paused and reflected on the moments of the last few days, a stolen 24 hours with Dean filled with sex, love and promises. Then Dean had left to go back to his life in Chicago, they'd talked on the phone but Blue missed him so god-damned much.

That led to her jumping on a plane (at Nita's expense) and going to see Dean's life in the real world, outside his new-found family and his haven at the farm with Blue.

A shout disturbed her thoughts, more than one shout it turned out. Several 180-pound-apiece alpha males were headed up to this very floor, yelling all the way. Blue put on her best badass stare, but no matter how hard she held on it seemed to turn into the shy smile that was so often gracing her features now.

Dean Robillard was celebrating his first win of the season. _Finally_. He had no doubt it was down to Miss Blue Bailey (soon to be Mrs Robillard) that he was at last back on his game. She inspired him, challenged him, made him want to be a better person. She was his soul mate, lover and best friend all rolled into one.

All the guys were yelling and jostling him, disturbing his private oasis. He was impervious however, and didn't put a stop to it. A spark of red danced in front of him, Annabelle, his confidante and the only female he'd trusted for years. She was flanked by Jack, Riley and April a.k.a. his dad, sister and mom. Behind them walked Heath, Molly, Kevin, Dan and Phoebe. All associated with the football team, Heath was Annabelle's husband and his bloodsucker of an agent.

Annabelle moved closer to him, April did the same. He had a feeling he was in for an interrogation. Sure enough Annabelle grabbed the bull by the horns, "Why are you smiling all this week? It's about a woman isn't it?"

"I have _no idea_ what you're talking about." He added his trademark smirk at the end for good measure.

"Oh I do." a voice came from behind him.

"And why is that _dad_?"

"Well _son_ take a look at your car."

"My car, what the hell are you--" sure enough Blue was standing there smiling at him. He felt his jaw drop and his thoughts began to whir. A loud exclamation and a squeal broke into his thoughts, it was Riley.

She ran over to Blue and hugged her; Blue laughed and returned the hug, keeping her eyes on Dean the whole time.

Dean felt his legs begin to move, everything seemed to be moving so fast except his eyes. They were fixed on her. He soon reached her side and took her hand; she released Riley and turned to look at him. In one swift motion he proceeded to hug the living daylights out of her. She mumbled something into his chest which he could not make out so he was forced to loosen his grip on her and look down at her, "Huh?"

"I was wondering if I could paint another mural in the living room as a sort of wedding present? If you say no, it's fine - don't worry. I mean it's probably a stupid idea but I thought that --" Dean silenced her with a kiss, when they finally broke apart, both breathless, he looked into her eyes.

"Sure."

"What?" she looked at him like he was mad.

"The murals, sure. Best present I'll ever receive I'm sure. Is that the only reason you came?" A smile broke out onto her face, lighting up her beautiful features. Just as she was about to give her reply, no doubt smart-assed and snappy as per usual; Annabelle's voice cut the silence.

"You met a woman…and you didn't _tell_ me?"


End file.
